Why me chapter 2
by Jinx1998
Summary: Ryoma get's beaten and ends up at Atobe's and a big surprise awaits him.


**_Why me?_  
**

**Warning – Abuse, Bullying, self-harm, Suicide Attempt, **

**If you find any of this offending please ****don't read****!**

**I ****Do Not own**** 'Prince of Tennis' or any of the characters ****except**** - David McClain, Jake Popp, Sara Jessica Love, Tiffany Blue, Gabriella Das Santo Emiliano, Jessie Spence Anderson. **

**Words you might wonder about? **

**Arigatou –****Thank you Hai-Yes Yadda-don't want to/no Kouhai-Underclassmen Senpai-Upperclassmen Sensei-Teacher/coach Buchou-Captain Fuku-Buchou-Vice captain O'chibi – Mini/small /little Mada mada dane-You have a long way to go/you still have more to learn Ojisan-Uncle Okaa-san-Mother Oyaji-Father Baka-Idiot/Stupid San-Someone older Kun-Boys Chan-Girls**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His heart beat faster each time he saw him. He could not help wanting to touch him and have him hold him. Those beautiful dark purple eyes and his spinky dark hair fit his body. Why? Why did it have to be like that, not being able to tell him those feelings he had for him or the way he wanted to be touched by him… "Oi, Echizen you seem out of it today?" Momo was standing with his racquet in his right hand and a ball in his left ready to serve. "Gomen, Momo-senpai, I'm ready now" Ryoma got in position and ready, but those legs, oh god they were like gold. Momo's legs were perfect and slim. And his look was sharp. "O'CHIBI" a voice sharp like a knife shot through Ryoma's body, he lifted his head only to see the small yellow ball on his side of the net. He shot a glance at the red headed tennis player "O'chibi you seem out of it, are you feeling well?" Eiji looked at the team's baby boy with worry. "Mada Mada Dane" He answered, "Echizen, I don't think we should play, you aren't focusing of the game" Momo walked over to the smaller boy with a small smile. 'Oh my god he looks so good when he smiles' Ryoma thought, "Ano, Echizen are you sure you are feeling well?" Oishi shot a glance at the younger one, with full mother-mode on. Ryoma pulled his cap down "Hai, I'm fine so stop worrying!" The teens only looked more worried than they had before. What could have happended?

**After practice**

Laughter filled the club room as people was changing and talking. Only one certain boy in the corner didn't join all the others talks. "'O'chibi" a big deadly hug was received from who other than Eiji Kikumaru, it was getting hard to breathe when Ryoma tried to push the older teen of him and at the same time trying to breathe. "EIJI, HE'S TURNING BLUE, LET GO" Oishi cried out. Has soon as Eiji had let go, Ryoma gasped for air and was overwhelmed by Oishi who tried to help him, by patting his back (not helping at all, in fact makes it harder to breathe) "SORRY O'CHIBI" Eiji freaked out and tried to help patting. Ryoma looked up only to meet Momo's gaze, 'OH GOD' all kind of thoughts flew through him at that point, he was only wearing blue boxers and black socks. 'Shit he's hot, OMG he looks so good' Ryoma had locked any other things out of his mind except Momo. "What do you say?" Momo smiled "Huh," Ryoma murmured. "Brat, I asked, do you want to hang out after school, you could at least listen when people talk to you, ya know" Momo closed his eyes and smiled so you could see his teeth's "Uh Yeah I guess I can" Ryoma answered while looking down in the floor to hide his red cheeks from embarrassment. "Okay I'll wait for you at the school gate then" As soon Momo had disappeared, Ryoma let out a sigh. Why did it have to be so hard? Soon it would be time!

**After school – school gate**

"Momo-senpai!" Ryoma stopped up right in front of Momo and gave a small smirk. "Ano Momo-senpai? Can I talk to you for a minute in private?" The young boy looked up to his senpai with pleading eyes. "Uh, sure" Momo answered blankly. Ryoma dragged his senpai to the back of the school, which was emptied for people, near the tennis courts he stopped and leaned against a wall. "What's up" Momo grinned, 'I have to tell him, I can't hold it anymore' "Oi Echizen are you going to tell me or what?" 'Shit what if he rejects me` Ryoma gulped and took a deep breath, feeling his legs might fall to the ground from nervousness. "I like you" The rookie closed his eyes. 'Now it's out, better now than never' He opened his eyes only to a shocked face written with disgust. "Momo-senpai?" He tried to reach out for the boy, a slap connected to his cheek. His hand flew immediately to his face to cover his mouth for saying something so stupid. "You… you're disgusting you homo" The words hurt like thorns, pure hate was in Momo's eyes. 'Oh god no' He could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes 'I knew I shouldn't have said anything' "what the hell, you're gay, what the fuck is wrong with you, have you been watching me this entire time!' With a small nod from the boy, a punch in his stomach sent him to the ground gasping for air. "You are really just a loser; just wait till everybody hears this!" With those words he left and a stunned and hurt Ryoma was sitting on the ground tears rolling down his red cheek. After an hour of crying and cursing, he went home.

**Echizen Residence **

A puffy red eyed boy entered his home and went straight to his room, not bothering to hear his 'baka oyaji' laughing _or_ humiliating him in front of Nanaoko and Rinko (His cousin and mom)when the door was locked he picked his Karupin up (his Himalaya cat) he fuzzed her fur and buried his face into her. The bed was more comfortable than normally, he was facing the wall and soon big warm tears were rolling down his face, onto his pillow. When Karupin tried to get his attention, he pushed her of the bed (not done often, addicted to his cat) silent sobs and small hiccups were heard. Nanjiro was clenching his hand into a fist, when the hiccups stopped he looked up and opened the door, a small tears escaped the boys eye corner. He lifted a blanket over his son and kissed his forehead softly 'good night little prince, you still have a long way to go' he thought as he shot a final glance at the boy. The door closed and darkness consumed the boy's body and mind.

**Morning 07:46 AM**

"Ojisan, will you wake Ryoma, He'll be late otherwise" Nanaoko yelled from the kitchen. After few minutes her patience was going short, "Ojisan we have to wake Ryoma" She came into the living room and looked at her uncle, who was reading his 'interesting magazines' (porn in Ryoma and Nanako's opinion) "Let him sleep, I'm planning to keep him home today" he said lazily not even bothering to look up at her. "Ojisan he needs his education" she protested. "Nanako" he said slowly, she slipped her right hand to her hip and nodded impatiently "Face it, he'll go pro, and you know it" he stood up and walked out to the temple, "Geez how does _he_ know, maybe he wants to be something completely different" she walked out to the kitchen again to do some dishes and thinking about how she should get all those magazines away from her uncle.

**10:03 Echizen residence**

Ryoma woke up slowly feeling heavy and unbelievably hungry. He looked around only to see Momo-senpai standing beside his bed 'Your disgusting, I hate you, just you wait I'll make your life a living hell' "AAAAH" Ryoma shot up in bed covered in sweat and tears glued to his face 'Thank god it was just a dream' he got up from the hot bed, cold water ran through his hair and down his body. It didn't take long before he got a look at the clock 'SHIT I'M LATE' just when he was about to turn around it hit him, he couldn't go, after what Momo-senpai had said yesterday. He lowered his head and twisted his eyes browns when he saw his phone vibrate and a message came, he slowly reached out for the phone and opened the message, 'Hi Ryoma honey, your dad is keeping you home today, eat something, there's Japanese breakfast waiting for you down stairs, just heat it up and it'll be fine, kiss mom' he looked at the phone for a long time, when he finally snapped out of it ' gosh she's embarrassing' he threw the phone onto his bed and made it downstairs,

When he came down his dad wasn't there, he went out to the kitchen expecting Nanoko doing dishes, but no one was there either ' that's true she's at her college, her exams are coming up soon' he opened the fridge and fetched some grape ponta and an apple. The TV was turned on and the tennis channel was on. He slowly drank his ponta and felt the cold liquid make it through his throat. "Oi sheishounen, want to play some tennis with your old man Nanjiro sang," "Yadda, not now" Ryoma answered cockily, "Not cute at all" Nanjiro laughed. He ruffled the boy's hair, "come on tell you papa what happened?" Ryoma just kept on looking down, "I… I told Momo-senpai and he rejected me" He said murmuring, "Ah, I didn't hear you" Nanjiro said teasingly. "I got rejected" He said loud enough for Karupin to jump. Nanjiro just sighed and touched his temple "I told you, nothing good will come out of a boy dating a boy, it's women with big boobs who are worth it" he laughed hysterically. 'God how annoying' "shut up baka oyaji" Ryoma spat out, Nanjiro grabbed Ryomas arm before he ran, he pulled the boy into his embrace and started to brush his hair slowly through his fingers "Ya know, it'll get better, i promise"

* * *

**Hi this is my first fanfiction ever, so please no hate, an leave a comment to what you would like to happen in the next chapter :) K bye Jinx 3**


End file.
